


It's Just A Flesh Wound

by CylonRaydor



Category: Major Crimes
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, a month of civility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CylonRaydor/pseuds/CylonRaydor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lieutenant always has his Captain's back</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just A Flesh Wound

**Author's Note:**

> I thought hell would freeze over before I wrote this pairing. Apparently I was wrong. This silly little piece is for sarahhjanesmith who very kindly explained to a Brenda/Sharon shipper why it is that she loves Raydor/Provenza ('A Month of Civility') when I got curious after reading her tumblr post about them. She mentioned there isn't much fic around for the pair, and while this is far from an epic masterpiece, I hope she enjoys my little contribution :)

Provenza hears the click of the safety being disengaged before he sees the gunman. It's late, and they're working the scene of a robbery gone very, very wrong. The familiar sound draws his attention immediately. He looks around, spotting a man meeting the suspect's description pointing a gun in Sharon's direction. "Captain!" the Lieutenant calls out and, without thinking, launches himself forward, pushing her to the ground and landing on top of her with an 'oof'.

Sharon lands hard, the wind knocked out of her and her head connecting heavily with the concrete below her.

The Lieutenant drapes his body over the Captain's, making sure she is covered in case the the perp fires another shot. The gunman takes aim, pulling the trigger and swearing when the gun jams. He tucks the weapon into the pocket of his hoodie and runs off down an alley, leaving the Captain and her 2IC on the pavement.

Provenza rolls off Sharon and lays on the ground next to her, staring up at the sky and breathing heavily, one hand resting on his chest, the other on his stomach.

Sharon gasps quietly for air, eventually catching her breath and opening her eyes. She blinks a few times, initially concerned about blurry vision until she realises her glasses were knocked off. Reaching out she feels around for them, finding them broken and covered in a slightly sticky, red substance she immediately identifies as blood.

"Lieutenant, are you hurt?" she asks hurriedly, sitting up slowly, ignoring the throbbing and spinning in her head. She reaches out and touches Provenza's arm, squinting to try and make out where he might be injured. When the front side of him appears fine she rolls him carefully, finding a large tear in the back of his pants.

"You've been hit!" she exclaims quietly, frantically looking for her bag to fish out her phone and call an ambulance.

Provenza scowls and rolls onto his side properly, keeping his injured buttocks of the undoubtedly filthy pavement. "It's just a flesh wound," he assures her as she calls it in. "I'll be fine."

Sharon rests her hand on his cheek briefly, offering him a concerned smile, then takes her jacket off and presses it to the wound, applying pressure. "You saved my life," she tells him quietly, bright green eyes growing slightly moist with unshed tears.

Provenza looks up at her, coughing once then managing a smile around teeth he has gritted against the pain. "And as usual, Captain, dealing with you has been a giant pain in the ass."


End file.
